


Guilty Pleasures.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some things are PRIVATE!





	Guilty Pleasures.

"*ahem*"

"*side eyes*"

"Boys, seriously, if you're old enough to do it, you're old enough to receive presents for it!"

"Just because we're cool with you knowing, that doesn't mean we want attention to be paid."

"Should have thought about that before you let feathers here capture you on camera!"

"But - I mean - oh sod it. Sammy, little help?!"

"*shuffles feet* Well we, I mean, it's not like...Okay fine so we like dressing up as Sam and Dean and going to the conventions. So what?!"

"You dress as each other!"

"I thought you would like the wig, Dean."

"*SNORTS*"


End file.
